Weapons
This page contains the kind of weapons you'll use in the game. Each Weapon has their own unique strengths and disadvantages. Be sure you use them to their strengths. Weapons This is the arsenal that B.J. will use in this game, every weapon has it's own advantage and disadvantage. Pistol '(No Picture Available)' This is the weapon you'll start out with at the beginning of each episode. This semi-automatic weapon is good when fighting a small number of minor enemies. Shotgun One of the first big weapons you'll find. This has marginally more firepower than the pistol as it can eliminate most minor enemies (e.g.,Zombiemen, Shotgun Guys, Imps) with one shot. But as with real life shotguns, it has a slow fire rate and it's not recommended for use against far away targets. Chaingun This weapon also uses bullets like the pistol, but it's rotating mechanics makes this thing more powerful than the pistol as it delivers continuous damage to any enemy you shoot it at. Because this is a rapid firing weapon, it can burn through your bullet reserves quickly, so use only small bursts of this weapon. Rocket Launcher This weapon fires single but powerful miniature rockets. It can damage even the strongest of enemies greatly, if fired at minor enemies it'll blow them into pieces. But this weapons drawback is that the rocket's blast can also damage you if you fire this too close to walls, enemies or other objects. Be sure you're at a distance from your target before you use this, and it's not recommended to fire this in confined spaces (e.g., corridors). Plasma Gun Along with the ballistic weaponry you'll use in the game, you'll also get your hands on something "new and Improved" if you will. This weapon uses special energy and shoots small but somewhat powerful balls of energy. It's fire rate is faster than the Chaingun so it shares it's drawback as well, it can go through your energy reserves quickly. Biomunitions Fusion Gun (BFG) 9000 The most powerful weapon in the game. Like the Plasma Gun, it uses energy-based ammunition. But instead of continuously firing small balls of energy it fires one huge explosive ball of energy that can heavily damage even strong enemies, it's also perfect to use against a big swath of smaller enemies as it can also attack other enemies that are close to the energy ball, plus it's safer to use up close as it'll won't damage you. But this is not a weapon without weaknesses. One of those are that it takes a 2 second charge time before the weapon fires, the other is that it takes a lot of energy ammo (40) to use this weapon. Ammunition This is the ammo category. There will be tables that will show you the pictures of the ammunition and how much they'll be. ''Note:''If you're playing the game on the "I'm too young to die" difficulty the ammo values are double. You'll find this difficulty's value in the numbers inside parenthesis Ammo for Pistol/Chaingun Ammo for Shotgun Ammo for Rocket Launcher Ammo for Plasma Gun/BFG 9000